


Kiss on the Cheek

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, and ladybug loves her kitty, dorky chat, she looooooooves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug had just kissed him. LADYBUG had just KISSED HIM. HIM. CHAT NOIR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss on the Cheek

“My Ladyyyyyy,” Chat whined, slouching against the girl’s shoulder.

Ladybug giggled and pushed the boy’s face away, “C’mon, Kitty, we’re almost done with patrol,” she cooed, scratching under his chin.  They’d had two akuma fights the day before, so patrol was driving Chat mad.  Yes, it was time spent with Ladybug, but he was _tired_.

The two took off toward the Eiffel Tower, eventually pausing when they were high enough up to sit down and rest.  “Y’know, for all this extra effort, I think a kiss is in order,” Chat said with a smirk, closing in on Ladybug’s face.

The girl’s eyes widened, and she quickly pushed him away by the nose.  “Ah, ah, Chat,” Ladybug reprimanded.  She turned to face the city, “We do this for Paris, not for the flirting,” she said to the air, smirking at the groan Chat gave.

“But the flirting’s the fun part!” he whined, slipping down until he was laying on his back, head butted up against Ladybug’s thigh.  “You have to admit, anybody else would just make this very boring!”

Ladybug snorted and ran a hand through the boy’s hair, “Yeah but maybe anybody else wouldn’t _flex_ at any given opportunity…”

“You noticed the muscles?” Chat snickered.  “My Lady, I didn’t realize you watched me so closely.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Don’t read into it too hard, Kitty.”

With the sun setting, the two heroes relaxed together and watched the sky fade from blue to pink to orange to black.  As the stars twinkled to life, Chat looked back to his partner.  She stared up at the sky lovingly, a small smile gracing her lips.  She looked so beautiful, and it brought a blush to his face.  Why did she have to do this to him?!

“You OK, Chat?” Ladybug asked, making Chat Noir jump slightly.  “You’re staring…” the girl explained.

“It’s nothing, My Lady,” Chat said, waving off the situation.  “We should probably head home soon, before people start to wonder where we are…”

Ladybug nodded, glancing back out at the streets.  “Alright, then I’ll see you later, My Kitten,” she said, getting to her feet and pulling her yoyo off her side.  She glanced back down at Chat, who slouched where he sat, shoulders hunched.  “Ohhhh!” Ladybug stamped a foot, which made Chat look up at her in confusion.  “Here!”  She quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before casting her yoyo off and heading home.

Chat froze where he sat, gripping the beam under him.  Ladybug had just _kissed_ him.  His face went red, and his eyes bugged practically out of his skull.  _Ladybug had just_ kissed _him_. 

“I wasn’t ready!” he shouted as he got to his feet.  “I want a redo!”

Not that she could hear him yelling, but it made the boy feel better. 

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF


End file.
